Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras
by Hueto
Summary: "Profesora Mcgonagall: Deje de buscar, porque le hemos encontrado diez muy capacitados profesores de DCAO para rato, a ver si rompemos la maldición... o morimos en el intento" DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB LL/TN BZ/PP
1. Chapter 1

**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.**

Era una calurosa tarde de agosto, un grupo de amigos se había quedado de ver para discutir un asunto… inusual. Aunque era desde luego un grupo inusual, compuesto por héroes de guerra y ex-mortífagos. ¿Porqué se hicieron amigos? O mejor aún ¿Cómo fue posible? Bueno… hay muchas versiones, pero eso es otra historia. Lo que nos trae al Caldero Chorreante este día es el motivo de ésta particular reunión: una propuesta un tanto descabellada.

Muchos de los miembros de este grupo ya habían tenido "demasiadas aventuras para una sola vida" y esto citándolos, pero para otros "nunca es demasiado" y éste misterio era extremadamente tentador para dejarlo pasar: La maldición del puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, que no había muerto con Voldemort, ¿porqué? Bueno, eso era parte del enigma…

-¡Vamos! Sería divertido, admítelo, y además ayudaríamos a McGonagall en su búsqueda de un profesor en… digamos… ¿once años?- Decía un pelirrojo.

-Pero todos tenemos ya trabajo WonWon, no podemos renunciar o pedir un año sabático. – Le replicó su hermana menor, Ginny Weasley (jugadora profesional de Quidditch) rodando los ojos y ganándose una mirada glacial de su cuñada Lavender.

- Y podríamos morir – Opinó Hermione Granger.

- ¿Dónde está su espíritu Griffindor? – Bufó Luna Lovegood.

- Yo no tengo espíritu Griffindor – Señaló un rubio.

- Vale, ¿dónde está tu espíritu Slytherin Draco? – El mencionado también rodó los ojos.

- Yo digo que lo hagamos – Sugirió Harry Potter con una sonrisita.

- O ¿Les da miedo? – Inquirió Neville Longbottom

- ¡Apostemos! – Gritó Luna sabiendo que esto alentaría a todos a hacerlo.

- Pues yo acepto, no quiero que nadie diga que perdí una apuesta con mi novia – Anunció Theodore Nott

- Yo también, será divertido – Aseguró Pansy Parkinson

- Eso no me deja otra alternativa que aceptar, aunque sea por lo mismo que Theo. – Suspiró Blaise Zabini mirando a su novia con reproche.

- Ya estamos Ron, Harry, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Blaise y yo… ¿qué me dicen los demás? –

- ¡Que nadie me llame cobarde!, yo estoy dentro. – Expresó el último Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. – Qué vergüenza ser un Griffindor – añadió cuando los restantes se miraban aprehensivos.

- ¡Nada de vergüenza Malfoy! Yo también estoy dentro – Saltó Hermione. El rubio sonrió, sabía que su chica no iba a dejar pasar aquello. Ahora sólo quedaban Ginny y Lavender.

- Bueno, yo… en fin, que… - Empezó Ginny.

- Pues yo hago lo que Ronnie quiera – Sonrió Lavender Brown dando a entender que participaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Bueno! – Gritó Ginny enfurruñada.

Todos sonrieron nerviosos, ya estaba hecho, era una apuesta, todos solicitarían el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, y verían qué tan fuerte era la maldición de Aquel-que-ahora-puede-ser-nombrado.

- Entonces… ¿quién va primero? -

- ¡Yo! – Exclamó Luna, era evidente que era de las más entusiasmada. – Pero si se retractan les toca un castigo ¿eh? –

- Hay que firmar algo, como en el ED –

- Pero yo voy a poner el castigo – intervino de nuevo Luna – ¿Qué es eso de que si fallan les salgan barros? No, esto tiene que ser más… ejemplar – terminó la rubia con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, que hizo que todos se lo pensaran mejor y se enzarzaran en una nueva discusión.

Horas después ya no había marcha atrás, incluso habían enviado una lechuza a McGonagall para que dejara de buscar, porque ya tenía profesores para rato.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es corto (muy corto), pero es para ver qué tal impacta (jaja) espero sus reviews y si les gusta pues me pongo a escribir lo demás :) me encantaría saber qué opinan.<p>

H


	2. El Año de Luna I

¡Oh dios mio! ¿Quién diría que la escuela es demandante? jaja, lamento muchísimo el enorme retraso :) pero las vacaciones se han acabado y es difícil acomodarse al horario. _Anyway _aquí está el capítulo. Diviértanse :D

* * *

><p>Septiembre<p>

La entrada de Luna no había podido ser más llamativa, aunque ella no lo planeara así. Llegó tarde, porque hace mucho que no veía a los thestrals de Hogwarts, y no le pareció realmente importante el presentarse al banquete de bienvenida a tiempo, de todas formas la iban a conocer, tampoco le apetecía para nada oír el discurso de la profesora McGonagall. Luna sabía que no sería como Dumblendore, conciso y preciso en sus discursos de principio de año, no, Minerva McGonagall hablaría durante minutos interminables y no era a eso a lo que iba la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Bienvenida Srta. Lovegood! Me alegra que halla podido llegar antes de la media noche - Gruñó la Directora McGonagall.

- ¡Gracias profesora! - contestó Luna haciendo que se oyeran unas risitas en el Gran Comedor, pues además de llegar tarde, iba muy extravagante. Es bien sabido que ponerse la ropa adecuada para cada ocasión hace que des una buena primera impresión, y Luna lo sabía, por eso para este día especial había usado un vestido crema, hasta la rodilla (hasta ahí vamos bien), y una capa de cuadros escoceses (de esos que la Directora McGonagall usa para dormir) de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con los colores sobrios de los demás profesores, además era irregular, de un sólo hombro y extremadamente llamativa. Está de más decir que se llevó una regañina por no usar vestimenta "decorosa" (y por llegar tarde), pero Luna sabe que ninguno de sus alumnos la olvidará jamás.

Octubre

A Luna le fascinaba que los chicos le preguntaran cosas que ella no sabía, así podía investigar y no descansaba hasta encontrar una respuesta, es por eso, que en el banquete de halloween de aquel año, decidió contestar una pregunta que venía dandole dolores de cabeza desde su primera clase:

- Cuando se trata de Defenderse Contra las Artes Oscuras, hay que ser rápido, inteligente y audaz... ¿Sí? -

- Profesora... mi mamá dice que cuando ella estaba en su ultimo año en Hogwarts trajeron un Troll... ¿Es cierto? -

- Si -

- Y dice que los trolls huelen muy mal -

- Eso también es cierto - Rió Luna

- ¿Hay algo que huela peor que los Trolls? -

- Me parece que esa pregunta hay que hacércela al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ahora... esa asignatura es sólo para criaturas blancas, de las que no tienes que defenderte si no las atacas... así que... bueno, lo investigo y te lo contesto cuando lo sepa ¿va? -

Pero Luna no había podido investigarlo en la biblioteca, pues aunque én las descripciones decía cosas como: "desprende un olor fétido" o "como vive en lugares pantanosos tiene un característico olor a podrido", y ninguno decía: "Huele peor que un Troll".

A nuestra rubia favorita no le gustaba fallarle a sus alumnos (si, sólo les había dado clases un mes... pero tiene vocación) así que ideó un plan para responder esta particular pregunta, lo que nos regresa al banquete de Halloween, donde Luna Lovegood llevaba a cabo su plan (en cuanto se le ocurrió si se me permite añadir).

- Accio "cualquier criatura que huela peor que un Troll" -

Pasaron los minutos, y cuando Luna creyó que efectivamente, no había nada que oliera peor que un troll, una mancha se empezó a ver en el cielo y... ¡TRIS! un animal pasó volando por un ventanal del Gran Comedor y aterrizó suavemente a un lado de la rubia, que sonrió. "por supuesto... un Baku*". El gran comedor se llenó con una terrible peste, pues es bien conocido que un Baku con indigestión de pesadillas y malas vibras suelta un gas tóxico y extremadamente oloroso. "Ciertamente huele peor que un troll" pensó Luna haciendo el encantamiento casco-burbuja para protegerse del animalito japonés y su peste, que durante toda la semana tuvo al colegio de cabeza, pues el pobre seguía enfermo, y durante un mes, tuvo de cabeza a la Directora McGonagall, pues había sido extraído de su hábitat de forma irregular, e introducido en Gran Bretaña sin previo aviso. Afortunadamente, Theo y sus contactos en el ministerio pusieron fin a los trámites y además, Luna se pudo quedar con _Robert. _que ahora descansaba en la oficina de la rubia.

Noviembre

Apenas había empezado el año y todos los alumnos esperaban ya la clase de Luna, en los pasillos se escuchaba:

-Qué nos toca? -

- Con la srta. Lovegood -

- Increible! -

o..

-Qué nos toca? -

- Historia de la magia -

- !Que fiasco! Ojalá Luna diera esa clase -

Y ella era la más entusiasmada con ello, le gustaba dar clases, le gustaba que la escucharan y poder transmitir su conocimiento, sobretodo porque había sido ignorada por años. No es que tuviera un complejo, no, la verdad es que ella siempre supo que los demás eran _extraños _y ella, perdida en un mundo de gente rara, no podía ser más que excluida.

Le gustaba dar clases porque así se aseguraba de que las generaciones venideras tuvieran la mente más abierta, vamos, que no fueran como Hermione Granger, que aún después de años de aleccionamiento, no se podía quitar las barreras del "conocimiento científico"...

Diciembre

Los alumnos de Luna no sólo aprendían lo "básico", pues ella siempre decía que hay que sobrepasar los límites. Así todos aprendieron hechizos defensivos, y de ataque, pero también aprendieron las propiedades de las gurdiraíces, y a besar bajo un muérdago sobre su propio riesgo (porque seguramente está infestado de nargles).

Ésto último provocó algunos descontentos en la comunidad de profesores de Hogwarts, pues ahí donde había muérdago, en vez de parejitas esporádicas besándose, había grupos de alumnos tomando notas y observando (lo que obstruía el tránsito en los pasillos, en la entrada del gran comedor, el castillo, los invernaderos, las aulas, en fin, en todos lados.) Los maestros insistían en que no había nargles en el muérdago (ni qué decir que no sabían lo que era un nargle) y un Hagrid nervioso aseguraba que todos los ramilletes de muérdago habían sido finamente inspeccionados, a todo esto, los estudiantes hacían caso omiso evidentemente comandados por la Srta. Lovegood que estaba encantada de por fin poder revisar todo el muérdago de Hogwarts.

A estas alturas, los profesores _sensatos _decidieron tomar medidas: El banquete de navidad fue retrasado una hora para quitar cualquier rastro de muérdago en la escuela, aunque esto puso a muchos estudiantes furiosos, (se habían quedado a pasar navidades en Hogwarts para investigar un poco más) y se prohibió el uso de varitas durante el mismo (para evitar que se contrabandeara más con criaturas mágicas internacionales), además de que se impuso un código de vestido (esto entristeció a Luna pues se había comprado un vestido de picos dorados muy a la Lady Gaga para la fiesta del castillo). Sobra decir que aunque muy rico, el banquete fue un fracaso total, y después de comer, todos se hallaban en la fiesta que la Srta. Lovegood hizo para poder lucir su vestido.

Febrero

A Luna le tenía sin cuidado el catorce de febrero, la verdad es que para ella era un pretexto para hacer algo especial, y si se podía, lo celebraba, si no, no pasaba nada... lo que enojó a Luna es que en Hogwarts el catorce de febrero pasaba desapercibido, a ella le alegraba la decoración y en el castillo no había ni una pizca de rosa, por eso, decidió que tomaría el ejemplo del auntiguo profesor de DCAO Gilderoy Lockhart y organizaría algo que elevara el espíritu san valentinezco en el castillo.

Así, el martes 14 de febrero amaneció con una eterna caída de confetti en forma de corazón, cupidos haciendo entregas de mensajes amorosos, peluches gigantes caminando por jardines y pasillos y toneladas de azúcar en la comida (Luna se alió con Madame Poodifoot), todos los marcos eran ahora rosas, y donde no había cuadros, se podían apreciar mensajes como: "Te amo" "Sé mío" "Feliz Día de San Valentín" pero lo que más disfrutó Luna, fue el decorado anti-san Valentín (porque sabía que en toda celebración hay uno o dos _grinchs) _que consistía en que cuando un alumno no entusiasmado por san Valentín pasaba por cualquiera de éstos adornos, el confetti dejaba de caer (o caía en diferente forma de acuerdo al gusto del chico o chica en cuestión), y los mensajes se transformaban en: !Qué estupidez! o ¡Por favor es sólo mercadotecnia! o ¡Esto es lo más cursi del universo!.

Ese día, Luna organizó dos fiestas, una pro-catorce de febrero y una en contra. Fue uno de los San Valentines más divertidos para todos. Incluso para la profesora McGonagall, que cuando cruzó en un pasillo calló conffetti de cuadros escoceses y se leía un mensaje... que sólo la profesora pudo ver.

Mayo

Luna era muy práctica en cuanto a Defensa se refiere, y nada la hacía más feliz que ver a sus alumnos practicar hechizos en los pasillos, en los jardínes, en los baños y en donde se pudiera, a pesar de que la directora McGonagall le pasaba unos trescientos reportes diarios sobre la conducta de dichos alumnos (que clamaban tener un "permiso especial de la Srita. Lovegood") y de porqué toda esta indisciplina era su culpa, mas los había dejado de leer hace ya bastante (aproximadamente a principios de octubre), a decir verdad eran una tremenda pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que debería estar pasando con sus alumnos... o con Theo:

- ¿Cómo te está llendo? -

- Como siempre... ¿Porqué preguntas? -

- Porque ya se va a acabar el año -

- ¿Comienzas a preocuparte por mi? - Inquirió burlona, su novio se encogió de hombros y ella siguió - Me gustaría quedarme uno o dos añitos, ¿Quién diría que ser profesor es tan divertido? ¡Incluso he reprobado gente Theo! -

- Asumo que no estás nada preocupada -

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Apenas viene lo mejor! -

- Tenías que ser Revenclaw -

- ¡Deja de ser tan gruñoncito! Apuesto a que no has planeado nada para nuestro aniversario -

- Yo... ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! -

- ¡Si claro!... bueno, por suerte para ti, yo estoy en todo y como es nuestro primer aniversario sin Voldemort... ¡voy a cancelar mis clases de toda la semana! ¿Qué te parece? Así tu y yo podemos... - Le susurró lo demás al oído.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre plan lujurioso de Luna tras plan lujurioso de Luna, y Theo estaba tan ocupado sonrojándose que se le olvidó la maldición.

Junio

- El 20 de junio estarán listas las renovaciones de contratos, como casi todos ya lo saben, llegarán por lechuza. Gracias por este año maravilloso, y no podía pedir un grupo más capacitado... - McGonagall habló por casi una hora y Luna ya estaba cabeceando.

- Luna - le recriminó suavemente la directora - tu deberías poner mucha atención, hoy es cuando se empiezan a manifestar hechos extraños para los de tu puesto, y estoy segura que todo impedirá que firmes ese contrato el 20. -

- No se preocupe profesora, esto es lo que estaba esperando - Sonrió Luna y le guiñó un ojo a Minerva.

* * *

><p>* No me lo inventé, es un animal mitológico japonés y chino :) chequen nada más:<p>

Los Baku (comedores de sueños) son generalmente descritos como quimeras, con la cabeza de un elefante, la cabeza de un leon, el cuerpo de un caballo, la cola de una vaca y los pies de un tigre. Alternativamente, estas criaturas pueden parecerse mucho a cerdos y su color varia desde negro a rosa. Por lo general se los describe como seres benignos y que se comen a las pesadillas y a los malos espiritus.

Necesita vivir cerca de los seres humanos porque subsiste a base de la energía psíquica negativa que emiten las personas preocupadas, sobre todo cuando tienen pesadillas, una fuente de alimentación francamente insólita.

Por la noche, el baku abandona las marismas y vaga por las inmediaciones del pueblo o una aldea más cercanos, usando la trompa para cosechar esta energía negativa. Los ejemplares más valientes vagan a veces por las afueras de poblaciones grandes, muy ricas en alimentos.

¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si :) y que la espera haya valido la pena :( una vez mal, disculpen la tardanza y esperen al siguiente capítulo :) viene lo bueno diría Luna.

Por cierto.. ¿Quejas? ¡deja un review! ¿Comentarios? ¡deja un review! ¿Sugerencias? ¡deja un review! ¿Repudios? ¡deja un review!... o mejor no :) (nah.. no es cierto... también ¡deja un review!)

H


	3. El Año de Luna II

_El Profeta_

_25/Agosto_

_La última afrenta a Lord Voldemort:_

_Los miembros más asediados de la comunidad mágica nacional han declarado públicamente que se sometieron a una apuesta para desentrañar la maldición del puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Nuestras fuentes indican que entre los participantes se encuentran los ganadores más recientes de la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista corazón de bruja y famosos empresarios: Blaise E. Zabini y Draco N. Malfoy, además de la capitana de las Harpies Ginevra M. Weasley, su hermano Ronald B. Weasley y sus compañeros aurores Neville F. Longbottom y Harry J. Potter ("Nuestro salvador"). También se ha confirmado la participación de la editora en jefe del Quisquilloso Luna L. Lovegood, su pareja inefable Theodore F. Nott y la directora del departamento de misterios Hermione J. Granger. Pansy P. Parkinson (Dueña del emporio del vestido) y Lavender R. Brown (Columnista en la revista Corazón de Bruja) han sido confiramadas igualmente. (Pg. 5)_

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_1/Septiembre_

_Arranca "La Apuesta":_

_Este primero de Septiembre, con el inicio del año escolar se inicia el experimento de aquellos que se enzarzaron en la búsqueda de la verdad acerca de la maldición del puesto de DCAO en Hogwarts. La primera en intentarlo será Luna L. Lovegood, conocida por ser la editora y principal escritora de la revista semanal "El Quisquilloso"...(Pg. 2)_

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_1/Noviembre_

_Violación de las Leyes Mágicas Internacionales para la Regulación de las Bestias:_

_Ayer en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería se produjo un accidente involucrando un baku (información sobre los bakus en el nuevo libro de Jonas Skeeter). La directora Minerva S. McGonagall no ha querido dar declaraciones al respecto. Pero se dice que la srta. Lovegood tuvo una participacion importante... ¿Tendrá esto algo que ver con "La apuesta?...(pg. 11)_

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_22/Diciembre_

_Medidas sin Precedentes en el Colegio Hogwarts:_

_Anoche, un comunicado emitido por el equipo de prensa de la institución mágica más reconocida de Gran Bretaña nos introduce a las nuevas medidas de seguridad y control que se han tomado para con las próximas fiestas de diciembre. Dichas medidas incluyen un código de vestido y la prohibición de varitas...(pg. 9)_

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_24/Febrero_

_Luna Lovegood gana Concurso de Decoración:_

_La revista "Bruja Nueva" ha otorgado el premio de la mejor decoración de San Valentín a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts Luna L. Lovegood. Su decoración impactó a muchos y fue galardonada por encima de decoraciones como la de "Las Cuatro Escobas" y el Ministerio de Magia. El ganador del segundo lugar (George K. Weasley) declaró:_

_- ¡Esto es una guerra Luna! - (pg. 2)_

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_1/Agosto_

_Comienza la Semana de Contrataciones en Hogwarts:_

_Ésta semana se renuevan los contratos en Hogwarts, ¿Quién será despedido? ¿Quién conservará su puesto? pero sobretodo ¿Qué pasará con la maldición?._

_La actual profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (Luna L. Lovegood) ha declarado que:_

_"Todo ha sido por diversión, es un alivio poder burlarse de estas cosas de nuevo... si bien sabemos que no es una superstición, creo que tampoco es tan poderosa como dicen... en fin, que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, y he aprendido mucho de ella... es sin duda la "maldición" menos peligrosa que he conocido, y pues lo que venga, no tengo miedo."_

* * *

><p>Miré los recortes de mi despacho sonriendo, sin duda fue un año productivo. Fruncí el seño pensando en que tal vez tendría que abandonar mi puesto... pero... ¡nah! de ningún modo. Hoy firmo mi contrato y nada me lo va a impedir.<p>

Salí de ahí con paso decidido, mientras caminaba por el corredor a una buena velocidad me asaltó un mareo. ¡Y qué mareo! Es mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Porque sí, he tenido varios desde hace unas semanas, pero no tienen importacia, tal vez me he estado levantando muy rápido de la cama, o... la maldición me ha empezado a afectar... ¡nah!

Sigo caminando (a una velocidad más baja) pensando en éstas semanas... mi cuerpo se ha empezado a sentir raro, y ha dado muestras de no ser el de siempre. Y me sigo repitiendo que son los Gufendros... ¡Ésas criaturas viciosas!, pero voy a firmar ése contrato y luego me ocuparé de ellas y los malestares que me causan... incluyendo mi retraso...

Al fin, después de muchas cavilaciones que han empezado a preocuparme llego a la gárgola que indica la entrada a la dirección.

- Siamés - Le digo, y unos segundos después se gira para darle paso a la escalera.

Entro en ella y comienza a subir lentamente. No... rápidamente... muy rápidamente... ¡Merlín qué rápido!... ¡Voy a vomitar!... ¡Ah!... se detuvo.

- ¡Pero bueno! - Exclamo enojada conmigo misma. Cuando me calmo toco la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Lovegood -

- Buenas tardes Minerva - La directora me dirige una mirada malencarada. No entiendo... ¿Se llama Minerva o no?

- Me alegro que esté plena de sus... bueno... me alegra que esté en condiciones de firmar. -

- Gracias. - Contesto, y me siento en la silla que me ofrece, ella me extiende unos papeles con mirada expectante.

¡Victoria! Tengo el contrato en mis manos y lo leo con avidez, la verdad esque confío en él, pero como está encantado no puedo firmar antes de leerlo todo.

Hay algo que me distrae en medio de mi lectura... un olorcito medio...

- Profesora, se ha hechado mucho perfume hoy - Le comento a la mujer frente a mí, esperando que se quite y me deje respirar aire fresco. Ella se huele discretamente y frunce el seño.

- Lo normal - ha dicho... es obvio que no es cierto. Digo, ¿Qué quiere lograr con eso? Cualquiera podría notar que se puso tres botellas de odioso perfume con olor hediondo.

Sigo leyendo, entre más me tarde más oleré esa porquería. ¡Uff!. Está llenando mis pulmones... ya no lo soporto... otra vez me entran ganas de devolver mi delicioso desayuno... ¡Aguanta Luna!... ¡NO!

* * *

><p>Luna abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, al sentir movimiento se volteó, encontrándose con Theo.<p>

- Amor -

- ¿Qué me pasó? -

- Te desmayaste - contestó su pareja con una sonrisita.

- ¿Y cuál es la parte graciosa Theodore? -

- Luna... ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días? - Le preguntó aún sonriendo.

- Bueno... algo mal, ¿Porqué? -

- Pues... ¿Qué recuerdas de tus síntomas? -

- Me dolía el cuerpo - Respondió tajante... sólo quería salir de ahí y firmar el condenado contrato.

- ¿Qué partes? -

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tengo? Theo... me estás asustando. -

- Luna, sólo dime qué te dolía -

- Los músculos, la cabeza... siempre me mareaba y cualquier olor me desagradaba, y... a veces me daban muchas ganas de vomitar... y... bueno, me molestaban también los pechos... - La rubia se calló súbitamente. Theo sonreía más abiertamente. - No puede ser... - Susurró ella, aturdida, porque... no podía ser. ¿O sí?

- En nuestro aniversario, ¿tu no usaste protección verdad? -

- No - Exhaló Luna, incapaz de hacer nada más, se echó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿ Es que no los quieres? - Inquirió Theo con voz preocupada y triste.

- ¡Por supuesto que...! ¿LOS? -

- Amor... vamos a tener gemelos -

* * *

><p>Días después, Luna descansaba en su casa. Le habian dicho que un embarazo de gemelos era complicado, y que no podría siquiera termiar un trimestre en Hogwarts, por lo que definitivamente iba a dejar su puesto en el colegio. La rubia suspiró, le hubiera encantado seguir enseñando, pero su embarazo requería cuidados, y después... sus bebés la traerían como loca... Sonrió ante esto. Sus bebés.<p>

"Después de todo no ha estado tan mal... no me he quedado más de un año en Hogwarts, pero no me quejo... me parece que Voldemort nunca aprendió nada. La forma de encarar las situaciones te hace resolverlas de buena o mala manera... me pregunto cómo le irá a Blaise."

* * *

><p><em>El Profeta<em>

_1/Septiembre_

_El segundo Contendiente Entra al Ruedo en "La Apuesta"_

_Es Oficial, Blaise Zabini (multimillonario empresario internacional) será el nuevo profesor de Defensa COntra Las Artes Oscuras, después de la no tan desafortunada descerción de la Srita. Luna Lovegood, pues sanadores de San Mungo nos han comunicado que se encuentra en espera de gemelos (historia pg. 8). Ésta mañana se ha anunciado que se ha firmado el tradicional contrato maldito y sólo queda esperar qué clase de sorpresas depara éste ciclo escolar y qué hará que Zabini se valla a casa en Junio.(pg2)_

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! y que mis retrasos no los alejen de esta historia... :)<p>

REVIEWS!


End file.
